


The Reunion

by Morsmordre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School Reunion, School Reunion, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsmordre/pseuds/Morsmordre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up until high school, Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester had been the closest of friends. That changed in high school, when Dean outed his friend to everyone - leading to years and years of bullying, until he finally left for college with his brother Gabriel, never looking back.</p><p>Never looking back until the moment they got an invitation for a high school reunion, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Stockholm Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add more tags and characters as they're written.

“Gabriel, I really don’t want to go,” Cas whined, fiddling with the blue tie he just couldn’t get straight no matter how hard he tried.

“C’mon, Cas, you have to come with,” his big brother whined in return, looking himself up and down in the mirror. Top buttons open or…?

They both sighed, giving up with their respective shirts to glare at each other. After a while, they shifted to puppy dog eyes.

“I’m the smallest,” Gabriel said, blinking up at Cas.

“Well, I’m the youngest,” he replied.

“But-”

“The only reason you want to go is so you can ogle people from our childhood.”

“Okay, first of all, ogle? Second of all, well, duh. Why else would anyone go to a damned high school reunion? It’s to look at the matured hotties.”

Castiel stared at him in bewilderment for a few seconds.

“I was under the impression that it was to reunite with old-”

“Flames, yes. C’mon, I _need_ to know if Kali is still a babe. _Need it like air_. Why don’t you wanna go, anyway?”

There was an awkward pause where Cas opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, closing it again before blushing.

“I knew it! You just don’t wanna see the object of your weird, old Stockholm Syndrome crush!”

There was another pause in which Cas took a deep breath before walking off, snatching the shoe polish up angrily along the way.

“I have no idea who you’re talking about,” he muttered with a blank expression.

“Yes you do, Dean fucking Winchester! You always wanted to jump his bones, sticking up for that douche.”

Cas grabbed Gabriel’s smartest shoes from where they’d been casually thrown on the floor and started polishing them furiously.

“It’s not Stockholm Syndrome, he never kidnapped me,” was the eventual reply.

“Present tense.”

“What?”

“I bet you’ve tried to facebook him.”

More silence.

“You did! Why?! That guy was always the biggest asshole to you!”

“I didn’t add him anyway. His profile picture was of his damn car, the same one he ran over my bike with in sophomore year. He’s clearly stuck in the past, and he’s probably exactly the same. I don’t care how attractive he may or may not be now, the reason I don’t want to face him is that I’m pretty sure he’d put me in hospital by the end of the night.”

Cas had stopped polishing, and the air between the two brothers became tense and awkward.

“You don’t have to worry about me being deluded, Gabriel. I just… I found him attractive at the time and still remembered how he used to be with me when we were friends. Before-”

“Before high school started and he outed you in the first semester.”

Cas nodded, pushing a hand through his mess of dark hair.

“He bullied me. All the way up to college. He was popular, so people joined in. They’re all going to be there, Gabriel, why would I ever want to go back there?”

Tears had started to prick at his eyes as he recalled the years that had been hell for him. And people said school was the best time of your life. Ha.

“‘cause they’re grown up now, Cas. They’re all probably bartenders and mechanics, and you can come along and rub it in their faces how rich you are. I got your back,” Gabriel said in one of his rare bouts of kindness, sitting next to Cas and putting an arm around his back.

“If you really don’t wanna go, I won’t make you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on this being very long, but who knows. When I first thought of it, I'd planned a one-shot, one chapter, and I've already planned more. So I have no idea where I'm going with this!


	2. A Strong Recommendation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description for the fic sucks, I know, someone help me xD

“I look like crap.”

“You always look like crap, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam and Dean Winchester stood side by side, looking at their reflections in the crappy old motel mirror. Just like old times.

“You can’t make me go, y’know,” Dean muttered, biting his lip with worry. No good would come of this. In fact, the exact opposite of good would come of this.

“Well, I want to go, and everyone will be expecting you, so you have to,” Sam snipped back, tugging on his already perfect-looking tie.

“Why do you want to go so badly?” Dean sighed, walking away from the mirror to sit on his bed. Who cares if his pants got all ruffled? He was gonna stick out like a sore thumb anyway, might as well do it right.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again, avoiding Dean’s eyes. There was a moment’s silence between them in which Sam pretended his brother didn’t exist, and Dean glared at him accusingly.

“It’s because of that fucking prick, isn’t it-”

“Listen, Dean, don’t overreact, it’s just that-”

“No! He’s creepy and weird, and had this weird thing for you that he thought no one knew about, but I fucking saw him, Sam, I saw him-”

“ _Dean_.”

“What?!”

Dean stopped his ranting to stare at Sam again, seething.

“He wasn’t that bad, okay,” Sam muttered, going to sit on the bed opposite Dean so they could talk like adults.

“Gabriel fucking Novak wasn’t bad, yeah, okay,” Dean snorted, recalling all the scraps they’d gotten into it as kids. The guy was a psychopath.

“Okay, so why _don’t_ you want to go?” Sam huffed, fixing his brother with his own accusing gaze. Dean stared back, and you could practically see the cogs turning in his brain as he tried to think of something, _anything_ to say.

“I just don’t want to,” he mumbled eventually, looking away from Sam and to his shoes, like a child.

“So it has nothing to do with the Novak family at all, huh.”

Dean hesitated for a little, before taking a deep breath and looking his little brother straight in the eye.

“You want to know why I don’t wanna go?” Dean started seriously, and Sam nodded. “Yeah, okay, I don’t want to see Cas. I don’t want to face him, I couldn’t possibly fucking bare it. I made that guy’s life hell, and for what? Because I was scared. I was too scared to be friends with a gay guy, because I didn’t want people to talk about me. I didn’t want anyone to doubt I was anything but a hundred percent straight, how pathetic is that? I was his best friend - one of his only friends! And I completely fucking betrayed and tortured him!”

Dean stopped, rubbing his face with his hands, collapsing backwards so he lied down on the bed.

“I don’t wanna see him and have all that rushing back to the both of us. How does someone make up for something like that?”

While his brother lay there self-pityingly, Sam got up and grabbed two coats. He threw one at his brother, and it said something that the thing landed on his head and Dean made no effort to move it.

“Sounds to me like you wanna make up for it,” he said. “But if you really wanna stay here and stew in your own juices, I won’t make you go. I just strongly recommend you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have the reunion next chapter, but... it'll probably be the chapter after now.
> 
> Also, the reason I don't have Sam/Gabriel tagged is that I'm not sure if I'm going with that in this fic. I know this chapter seems like it's building up to that, but I don't want to tag it and then decide I don't want to write it.


End file.
